thegreatgatsbyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Gatsby (2013 film)
The Great Gatsby is a cinematic adaptation of F. Scott Fitzgerald's 1925 novel of the same name. The film is co-written and directed by Baz Luhrmann, and stars Leonardo DiCaprio, Tobey Maguire, Carey Mulligan, Joel Edgerton, Isla Fisher, Jason Clarke, Chris Proctor and Adelaide Clemens. It follows the life and times of millionaire Jay Gatsby and his neighbor Nick Carraway, who recounts his encounter with Gatsby at the height of the Roaring Twenties.The film was released on May 10, 2013. Plot Would-be writer Nick Carraway leaves the Midwest and comes to New York City in the spring of 1922, an era of loosening morals, glittering jazz and bootleg king. Chasing his own American Dream, Nick lands next door to a mysterious, party-giving millionaire, Jay Gatsby, and across the bay from his cousin, Daisy, and her philandering, blue-blooded husband, Tom Buchanan. It is thus that Nick is drawn into the captivating world of the super rich, their illusions, loves and deceits. As Nick bears witness, within and without the world he inhabits, he pens a tale of impossible love, incorruptible dreams and high-octane tragedy, and holds a mirror to our own modern times. Development Prior to this version there had already been a Broadway play and numerous film adaptations of F. Scott Fitzgerald's acclaimed 1925 novel of the same name. In December 2008, Variety magazine reported that this film adaptation was to be made with Baz Luhrmann to direct it. Luhrmann stated that he planned it to be more timely due to its theme of criticizing the often irresponsible lifestyles of wealthy people. In order to commit to the project, in September 2010 Luhrmann moved with his family from Australia to Chelsea in Lower Manhattan, where he had intended to film The Great Gatsby. While Luhrmann was at the Consumer Electronics Show in January 2011, he told The Hollywood Reporter that he had been workshopping The Great Gatsby in 3D, though he had not yet decided whether to shoot in the format. In late January 2011, Luhrmann showed doubt about staying on board with the project, before deciding to stay. In 2010 it was reported that the movie was being set up by Sony Pictures Entertainment but by 2011 Warner Bros. was close to acquiring a deal to finance and take worldwide distribution of The Great Gatsby, according to Deadline Hollywood. Cast *Leonardo DiCaprio as Jay Gatsby *Tobey Maguire as Nick Carraway *Carey Mulligan as Daisy Buchanan *Joel Edgerton as Tom Buchanan *Isla Fisher as Myrtle Wilson *Jason Clarke as George Wilson *Elizabeth Debicki as Jordan Baker * Adelaide Clemens as Catherine * Jack Thompson as Walter Perkins * Max Cullen as Owl Eyes * Callan McAuliffe as Young Jay Gatsby * Gus Murray as Teddy Barton * Stephen James King as Nelson * Jens Holck as a Monk * Kasia Stelmach as Geraldi ne Peacock * Alison Benstead as Anita Loos * Gemma Ward as Languid Girl * Joel Amos Byrnes as Rowdie * Kate Mulvany as Mrs. McKee * Kim Knuckey as Senator * Conor Fogarty as Gatsby's Butler * Sam Davis as a Barman Premiere of the film The Great Gatsby first premiered in New York on May 1st , May 15th at the Cannes Film Festival and in Sydney on May 30th. The Premiere included Leonardo DiCaprio, Tobey Maguire, Carey Mulligan, Joel Edgerton, Isla Fisher, Jason Clarke, Elizabeth Debicki, Amitabh Bachchan, Chris Proctor and Adelaide Clemens. Media Official Images Great Gatsby-01037CMRr.JPG Great Gatsby-03542R2.jpg Great Gatsby-06148R.jpg Great Gatsby-06749r.jpg Great Gatsby-06842r.JPG Great Gatsby-06918.JPG Great Gatsby-07356r.jpg Great Gatsby-08419.JPG Great Gatsby-08424r2.JPG Great Gatsby-10083.jpg Great Gatsby-10133r.jpg Great Gatsby-12703.jpg Great Gatsby-12817R1.jpg Great Gatsby-29890r.jpg Great Gatsby-29876.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0031.jpg Great Gatsby-13817.jpg Great Gatsby-13409R.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0038.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0034.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0050.jpg Great Gatsby-18830R1.jpg Great Gatsby-13941.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0067.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0083.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0079.jpg Great Gatsby-14030.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0156.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0130.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0176.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0171.jpg Great Gatsby-14237R.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0187.jpg Great Gatsby-22844r.jpg Great Gatsby-15251.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0231.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0226.jpg Great Gatsby-22876R.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0267.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0261.jpg Great Gatsby-15282R1.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0281.jpg Great Gatsby-23429.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0305.jpg Great Gatsby-FMFP-0282.jpg Great Gatsby-15528.jpg Great Gatsby-TP-0000.jpg Great Gatsby-TP2-091.jpg Great Gatsby-TP2-081.jpg Great Gatsby-23901.jpg Great Gatsby-24437.jpg Great Gatsby-15819.jpg Great Gatsby-24450.jpg Great Gatsby-16615.jpg Great Gatsby-25860.jpg Great Gatsby-17892R1.jpg Great Gatsby-28273r.jpg Great Gatsby-18752R.jpg Great Gatsby-29871.jpg Great Gatsby-29869R.jpg Great Gatsby-29145.jpg Great Gatsby-05929Rr.jpg Behind the Scenes Great Gatsby-08071r.jpg Great Gatsby-09741r.jpg Great Gatsby-12699r.jpg Great Gatsby-22306.jpg Great Gatsby-22313r.jpg Great Gatsby-24675r.jpg Great Gatsby - Kirklandû1153R.jpg Great Gatsby-24674.jpg Great Gatsby - Kirklandû0198R.jpg Great Gatsby-16566r.jpg Trailers File:The Great Gatsby Official Trailer 2 (2013) - Leonardo DiCaprio Movie HD File:GREAT GATSBY Trailer (2013) Movie HD File:The Great Gatsby Trailer 3 - Leonardo DiCaprio, Carey Mulligan Clips The Great Gatsby (2012) - TV Spot Epic Romance|Epic Romance The Great Gatsby (2012) - Clip Who Is This Gatsby?|Who is this Gatsby? The Great Gatsby (2012) - Clip Is This All From Your Imagination?|Is this all from your imagination? References Category:Films